nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Get Ready for a Happy New Year
"Get Ready for a Happy New Year" is the opening and closing theme from The Weinerville New Year's Special: Lost in the Big Apple. It is first sung by Marc, Boney, Socko, Captain Bob, Louie, and Pops as they drive off on their road trip to . It is reprised at the end of the special, this time with Dottie and Zip joining in, when the gang shows up to ring in 1995 at Nickelodeon's party penthouse. The song was used again, with revised lyrics, as "Get Ready for the Hanukkah Lights" at the beginning of The Weinerville Chanukah Special, and as "Get Ready for Election Day" in The Weinerville Election Special: From Washington BC. Lyrics Original version All: We're off on our vacation So join the celebration Of the magic night that's just about here... Marc: So get ready... Boney: GET READY!!! All: Get ready for a Happy New Year! Boney: Weinerville's behind us, Socko: And Dottie, she can't find us. Captain Bob: Aye, matey, but our plans are not very clear! All: So get ready... Boney: GET READY!!! All: Get ready for a Happy New Year! Boney: In my life I've seen a lot of different New Yorks... Marc: Tell us more! Boney: Now I get to see it with a van full of DORKS!!!! Louie and Pops: He really means it! Marc: We're almost to the city, Boney: But your drivin' ain't too pretty! Socko: So now I think it's my turn to steer! All: Now get ready... Pops: Spitball fight!! Boney: GET READY!!! Marc: Get ready for a Happy New Year! Boney: Get ready 'cause it's almost HERE!!!!! All: Get ready for the Happy New Yeeeeeeeeear!!! Reprise Marc: The old year is departin' And the party is a-startin' 'Cause the Weinerville gang is all here All: So get ready Marc: Get ready with a handful of confetti! All: Get ready for a Happy New Year! Captain Bob: Father Time's retired, Boney: 'Cause a new kid's been HIRED!!!!! Louie and Pops: To take us to a calendar year. All: So get ready... Marc: Get ready with a cup full of confetti! All: Get ready for a Happy New Year! Dottie: It's the night when everybody blows their own tops, 'Cause something magic happens when the New Year's ball drops! Louie and Pops: She really means it! Socko: So if you want a new kick, Try this really old trick: Louie and Pops: The song that really works every time! All: So get ready... Marc: Get ready with a bucket of confetti! All: Get ready to sing Auld Lang Syne! Marc: Take it away, Frank! Boney: Should auld acquaintance be forgot, And blah blah blah, blah blah, Blah blah, blah blah, this stupid song, Now GET OUTTA HERE!!!!!!! Kids: Everybody's up late, So here's a little update, Deep-voiced girl: The brand-new year is just about here. All: So get ready... Marc: Get ready with a cannon of confetti! All: Get ready for a Happy New Year! Marc: Get ready! Frank and Paul: We're ready! Dottie: Get ready! Boney: I'M READY!!!! All: Get ready for the Happy... New... Yeeeeeeeeeeeearrr!!!! Category:Songs Category:Weinerville Category:Holiday songs